1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate generally to social media marketing. More specifically, one or more embodiments relate to suggesting alternative word selections for use in social media posts.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Social media marketing is a fast growing field that generally provides a good platform for marketers to reach out to potential customers in a cost effective manner. For example, a marketer may utilize social media to post a message advertising a new product to a community of potential customers. In response to the posted advertisement message, the community of potential customers may reply to the marketer in a variety of ways. Thus, by utilizing social media marketing, the marketer may quickly and easily determine how the community of potential customers is receiving the new product.
As such, word choice in social media marketing is typically important. For example, a marketer may submit a social media post to a community of potential customers advertising a company's new “colorful” dish set. This social media post may prompt more engagement from the community of potential customers if the marketer utilizes an alternative word such as, “kaleidoscopic.” Such a word substitution may lead to more members in the community of potential customers reading the social media post, “liking” the social media post, re-posting the social media post, and/or replying to the social media post. Similarly, a poor word substitution may lead to members in the community of potential customers to avoid future campaigns from the brand, disregard the social media post, or reply negatively to the social media post.
Accordingly, word choice is one factor that is typically directly tied to the success of a social media marketing campaign. In response to a marketer using a word in an ineffective manner, the community of potential customers may misinterpret a social media post leading to damage of the brand represented in the campaign. Thus, the social media marketer typically puts great effort into crafting a social media post that is designed to strike the right chord with the relevant community.
A social media marketer, however, generally has no indication as to which word choices will increase social media engagement between the community of potential customers and the social media post. For instance, a social media marketer may not understand that a certain community may read sarcasm into a word that is generally only laudatory (e.g., the word “super”). Likewise, a social media marketer generally has no notion as to which words have historically resonated with a certain community. For example, a marketer may not know that a community of bargain shoppers typically disregards social media posts advertising goods that are “super cheap,” but regularly engages with social media posts that advertise “big savings.”
The importance of word selection is particularly important in the world of social media because social media can spread rapidly. In particular, a post with poor word choice that damages a brand can go “viral” in a matter of minutes. Furthermore, the damage caused by such posts may be difficult or impossible to remedy.
In addition to the foregoing, the ease with which a marketer can post in social media can lead to poor posts that can damage a brand. In particular, the process of producing and deploying an advertisement in traditional print media often prevents poor advertisements because copywriting and printing processes provide for review and multiple sets of eyes on an advertisement. Furthermore, the timing of traditional print processes allows a marketer to rethink or pull an advertisement multiple times. In contrast, the ability to instantly post an advertisement in social media, presents various potential pitfalls that often do not exist with traditional print media.
Thus, current methods of social media marketing include several disadvantages that may lead to ineffective marketing campaigns.